A Changed Death
by AnImE-SuGa
Summary: If I were to change the last moments of kuja's life it would end like rethis! Kuja ends up flecting about his life, and how he feels about the brother he so seriously loathes. Discontinued...i'm sorry, no one seems to be reviewing anymore...


Kuja's Point of View  
  
The rain is falling, purifying and cleansing this godforsaken earth. Pain, suffering, and misery washing away with the rain like worries on a beautiful sunny day.except it wasn't a warm sunny day it was cold and raining. Blood, the fluid of vitality and life, was everywhere. I was laying in it. This beautiful miracle liquid was none other than my own...I was dying. I deserved it. It's strange that you only learn important lessons after you make your mistakes.maybe that's a good thing or maybe it's a pity that we can only learn them after it's way too late to fix our problems. It was then, when I was lying alone, my life fading, he arrived. He was my little brother. He was my only family. He was Zidane.  
  
Zidane's Point of View  
  
I arrived to find a horrifying site to see. He was dying, fading away on the cold, wet, and dirty ground almost completely out of my grasp. I rushed over to his side and lifted his head from the ground allowing him to breath easier than if he was sprawled out on the floor. Kuja was cold and shivering, he was breathing hard as if he was working to take every deep breath, which could be his last. I remember him smiling weakly as I lifted him gently into my arms. He was obviously trying to hide the agony he was feeling deep inside himself. I could see in his eyes that he was afraid of what was to happen. To be honest, I was scared too, He was the only family I have ever had and I certainly wasn't going to let him pass away in my arms.I just couldn't let him die.not in my arms.  
  
Zidane gasped as he ran quickly and silently to his brother's aid. He looked at his sibling, hot tears streaming down his face, mixing with the cool rain falling from the sad gray sky. Zidane pulled Kuja into his warm, inviting arms, "Try to hold on." All Kuja could do was smile back weakly in gratitude hoping that the younger one would understand his almost confusing expression.  
  
Kuja's Point of View  
  
I closed my eyes briefly to gather some of my remaining strength and collect myself from all the emotions I was starting to feel from isolation. I wanted to open my eyes again but the temptation to keep them closed and sleep was growing stronger with each second passing by. I felt my brother shake me. I opened my eyes to look at him and gave him a face as if I wanted him to leave me alone. Truth be told, I didn't want to be left alone. I don't think that anyone would want to be alone in their last moments of life.certainly not me.not alone..not now. The thunder seemed to crash angrily towards the earth. This anger was for me no doubt, I know what I've done wrong and mother earth wanted her revenge that for one thing I was sure of.  
  
  
  
Zidane's Point of View  
  
Looking at him made my heart ache with pain. To see him in such agony was too much for me to bear. At first I was just crying but now tears were trailing down my face. I knew he was slowly bleeding to death and I was sure that his heart was soon going to beat to an unexpected halt. At that point I didn't know how much time he had left.personally I didn't want to know. My only knowledge was that he was going to die and soon.  
  
Zidane looked at his brother now with fear of what was going to happen next. He didn't want to think about the future. He set Kuja down and sat beside him staring at the ground letting his bangs fall into his face not even trying to brush them aside.  
  
Kuja's Point of View  
  
I didn't like how the silence fell upon us making us feel obligated to say something to one another.  
  
"Your comrades were able to escape?", Kuja asked questioningly.  
  
"I'm not quit sure. Hope they're okay though," Zidane answered hoarsely.  
  
Zidane's Point of View  
  
The rain was now beginning to pour down hard, pelting us both with a serenade of water. It was refreshing. Our surroundings were amazingly depressing as I looked around trying to not make eye contact with him as I mindlessly answered his question. How could he ask of my friends? He was dying and he asked if my friends had made it from this horrible place we were trapped in?! I was observing every little detail around me that I could see from the spot I was kneeling in. I didn't want to forget this place, I knew that this place would mean a great deal to me in the future. I knew why but I didn't want to ever think of it.  
  
".I don't deserve to live after all that I've done," Kuja said quietly looking at the sky up above them.  
  
Zidane sat up straight and crawled closer to Kuja, "How could you say that? Everyone deserves to live!"  
  
"Not me, I've killed thousands of innocent lives. I don't deserve sweet life itself. Life is but a mere shadow of death. we all must die sooner or later, Zidane"  
  
" I know but that isn't the point, I don't deserve to live much more than you do, do I? I'm the reason why you're in this situation in the first place." He argued back.  
  
Kuja laughed, "Someone was going to have to bring back my senses and put me where I truly belong, I'm not going to hold you responsible for that!" "Yeah well you should! You hear me? YOU SHOULD!" Zidane spat in an angry outburst.  
  
"Zidane, you did this to put me in my place.you hate me, I hate you isn't that true? You didn't want me to kill your friends and you knew that I would have if I had the damn opportunity!" Kuja yelled back.  
  
A silence filled the air making both of them uneasy.  
  
"I'm sorry Zidane."  
  
"For what? Yelling at me or rubbing in the fact that you hate me?", Zidane hissed as he looked at Kuja in disgust.  
  
".For everything."  
  
Kuja's Point of View  
  
I'm not sure if he understood what I was trying to tell him. I always found it personally hard to apologize to someone since I had always gotten away with what ever I've done all my life regardless of how bad my mistake was. I've always hated.no, loathed my brother for most of my life. Maybe I was jealous.or maybe it was just sibling rivalry.but I did know whatever hate I had for him was fading away.  
  
Zidane's Point of View  
  
He hates me...he knows it and so do I. Why I'm not so sure.he wasn't always like this.not to me at least. 


End file.
